


Star Struck

by milkamocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe, Blushing, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkamocha/pseuds/milkamocha
Summary: When a stunning, golden eyed, two toned haired boy ends up on Akaashi Keiji’s tik tok for you page, he immediately falls. And it’s a face plant. Akaashi immediately follows the boy he would soon know as Bokuto Koutarou on all his platforms, becoming one of his millions of fans. Due to a series of insanely stupid and rather unbelievable events, Akaashi gets to learn what it’s like to have the easygoing  and childish Bokuto in his life. [ influencer bokuto AU ]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just had this story floating around my head for so longggg and if I don’t write it down right now I’ll go crazy. ignore any typos pls

In high school, if you had told Akaashi Keiji that he’d end up coming home from a long day of working at a magna company and sat on his bed with the lights off watching tik toks of a golden eyed, tan skinned boy, with two toned hair he would’ve laughed. Very hard. 

So when that became his reality he was quite shocked with himself. Akaashi had never thought of social media as something important to him and figured it mostly served as a way to get people to care about your life, but he already had plenty of those people. His parents. Friends he’d met in Japan and friend’s he met when he’d studied abroad in college. Which was more than enough for him. Akaashi could barely handle all the questions he got bombarded with from his parents whenever he traveled for work, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if that amount so much as doubled. 

That being said, he wasn’t opposed to the idea either, but if he were to post anything on social media it wouldn’t be about his life, just enjoyable content that anyone could watch. Which is exactly why he’d downloaded Tik Tok a few months ago while he was away in Hawaii on a business trip. It was mostly for his own entertainment and he hadn’t actively started posting on it until very recently and had gained a small following of around five thousand followers. 

While Akaashi was away on his trip, he didn’t think it’d be a good idea to download said app. Mostly because he had only heard about one form of content and that he’d been dancing. He also thought that it was full of celebrities that were only in it for fame, which was partly true, but when he downloaded the app he found that a lot of people liked the same things he did. 

Of course, he’d heard of the mainstream celebrities on the app, like Charlie D’Amelio (who in his opinion was far too young to have the following that she did) and Addison Rae. There were other not so obvious ones that you heard about on occasion like Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Akaashi never understood the hype over the celebrities, sure they were attractive, but that didn’t matter if they were all bad people with bad personalities. 

His opinion on that changed dramatically when he saw Bokuto for the first time. 

The first video of Bokuto’s Akaashi had ever seen started with the golden eyed boy staring at the camera, his hair down and in a baggy grey and gold sweater ( that Akaashi noticed complimented his complexion very nicely ), waving his hand across the screen. Then, Akaashi had look away for a mere moment as a honk blared from the busy city streets below him and back up at his screen to see the boy with his hair now up, sweater removed and a red hue to the screen flexing his muscles while the song Resputin by Boney M. played. 

Akaashi felt his chest tighten for a moment and his breathing become shallow. At the time, he didn’t know that it was Bokuto on the screen because he’d only ever heard the name and not seen the actual boy before. It was like he had a mini heart attack all in the two seconds Bokuto’s sweater had been off. He felt his chest contract as he watched the video again, his heart rate speeding up. Akaashi remembered the exact words Bokuto posed on, ‘he was big and strong with eyes of flaming gold’ —that part he laughed at because it seems to fit Bokuto to a tee— and made sure not to blink during that part of the song. He was sure he didn’t even breathe until it was over. 

Akaashi had never really considered his sexuality before and he wasn’t about to start now. He knew that he’d dated both women and men before so there was no doubt he didn’t have a preference, but he didn’t want to label it as anything. Mostly because he knew a few members of his family wouldn’t be wouldn’t be too thrilled to find out he wasn’t as straight as a pole. He just decided that as long as the person had good character and morals and was able to keep him happy, he didn’t care who was with. Ugly, pretty, women or man, he was even ok with enbys. 

But, when he saw Bokuto, he felt his finger quickly tap the icon on the right side of the screen that would take him to his profile and show him the rest of Bokuto’s videos. He smiled when he go the page, getting a better look at the icon he could clearly see Bokuto with his hair gelled up making him look like and owl with an Orange haired boy to his left smiling brightly and a black haired boy to his right with an evil smile and two fingers behind Bokuto’s head, giving him bunny ears that you could barely see over his hair. He recognized the black haired boy as Kuro Tetsurou. 

It wasn’t until Akaashi looked at the username of the account that he realized who he had just been ogling. Bokuto Koutarou. The person he’d assumed was a jerk or bad person just because he was famous. Akaashi may have had no real way to prove that he wasn’t that way, but after taking one look at the golden eyed boy, the black haired boy wished and hoped that it wasn’t the case. 

Cursing at himself for judging a book on its cover— not even that, judging a book by its name and being attracted to someone for just their looks, Akaashi started to scroll through his profile starting at the very bottom and going up from there. He couldn’t help it if he just fell in love with a boy on Tik Tok who had eyes of gold and tanned skin and probably gave the best hugs in the whole world. 

Akaashi only gave Bokuto’s follower count a mere glance before he continued scrolling but paused when his eyes landed on the number. 32 million was the number he read. Million? That couldn’t be right. He checked again and there it was, in big black block lettering. 32 million followers and 100 million likes. Even more alarming he followed over half of the people back. Who the fuck was this guy and why was he so popular? 

Well actually, Akaashi could guess why he was so popular. 

And just like that, Akaashi was baited, hook, line and sinker. Which is why he was now on his bed, in his small two bedroom apartment in Tokyo, 30 stories up, three months later, watching Bokuto’s newest Tik Toks. 

Akaashi didn’t know what possessed him that day, to follow not only Bokuto’s tik tok, but also his Instagram and subscribe to his YouTube channel, but he’s glad he did it. 

It had been a daily occurrence ever since he got back from Hawaii, to come home and sit on his bed for a few hours and watch Tik Tok, more specifically, watch Bokuto’s Tik Toks and then go in to watch some videos of his as well. 

The boy didn’t even know who Akaashi was and yet the black haired boy was whipped. 

He was currently watching a video of Bokuto spiking a volleyball over a net, sweat glisten on his shirtless chest and trying his best to focus only on the technique the boy was using and not his six pack, when his phone rang, cutting out the sound to video and replacing it was the default ringtone that came with the phone. 

Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, Akaashi scratched the back of his head and clocked the green button that lit up on his screen, signaling he’d accepted the call and raised his phone up to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Hey,” a polite voice chirped from the other end, the noise of people chattering away and silverware scraping plates could be heard in the background. “I know it’s really last second, but Tsukki didn’t come into work today and I know today is supposed to be your day off, but could you come in and cover his shift please?” 

Akaashi took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He had been under a lot of stress on him ever since starting his second job, part time at a restaurant called Rabushakku. It was a bit of a commute from his apartment but it was worth being able to afford rent. The manga company he worked for gave him livable wages, even more than, but he had to pay rent but also gas for his car and by food so he didn’t starve, not mention paying for his last year of college, so he so taking on another part time job seemed to be a great way to make some extra cash. 

“Yeah, I can, Yamaguchi,” Akaashi replied with a bit of exasperation in his voice. While it was supposed to be his day off, he wouldn’t not come into work. He needed the money, but he was sure that anyone would be able to understand his exasperation. 

Akaashi had known Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ever since high school, when his volleyball team went up against theirs in the nationals and had lost touch until he found out they both worked in the same place as him. He never asked if they had any other jobs besides working at Rabushakku but he knew it wasn’t his business in the first place. Like how it wasn’t his business that they were probably dating and if they weren’t then there was still some serious tension between the two that no normal friends would have. 

“Are you ok with closing tonight too?” Yamaguchi asked, his hopeful tone indicted by the slight pitch change in his voice. “I want to go see if Tsukki is alright so it will just be you tonight.”

With a heavy sigh, Akaashi nodded, forgetting that Yamaguchi couldn’t see him and cleared his throat answering with a quick yes. “I’ll be there in forty.”

Akaashi didn’t necessarily like that his second job was nearing forty minutes away from his home in Tokyo, but it was high paying and was rarely busy when he took his shifts, which was mostly night to closing anyways. With that being his usual hours, Akaashi didn’t hold any ill will toward his co-workers or the restaurant itself. 

Luckily for him though, there was a train route that took him straight from Nerima to Minato so he wouldn’t have to waste money in gas to get to work. That was one of the plus sides to working far away, another was that he didn’t have to deal with bumping into people he might know. 

Akaashi never liked the thought of serving someone when they knew him personally or even just as an acquaintance. It just felt weird that he would be paid to serve someone he went to high school with. It would also help him to avoid that awkward situation of running into a past ex as well. Those were seemingly the only two upsides to working almost an hour away. 

With the late hours and strange sleep schedule, Akaashi opted for only four classes this semester as opposed to his usual six that he’d taken previously. Working two jobs and juggling college all together wasn’t easy and it was a miracle that Akaashi got any sleep at all. The life of a full time employed twenty-two year old was anything but easy. 

Akaashi never considered himself the scholarly type, but he had managed to get decent grades all through out his college life and with such a heavy workload it was considered quite an accomplishment that he hadn’t let his grades slip once. 

He pulled himself off his grey duvet cover and to his feet, pulling them up off the shag carpet he had after a static shock went through his socks and into his feet. He cursed in pain —though it really didn’t even hurt, he was more startled than anything— and stretched down to his feet and yanked off the orange fuzzy socks he’d been wearing, balled them up and threw them across the room. The fuzzy mess landed directly into the hamper Akaashi had set outside his wardrobe. 

Raising his arms above his head, Akaashi stretched hearing multiple pops from his back and finally stood up, trying around and grabbing his phone that was still on and had been looping the video of Bokuto. 

Seeing Bokuto spike the ball for the millionth time as the video looped again, made Akaashi wonder if he’d ever gone up the golden eyed boy and didn’t remember it. 

In the three months he’d been following Bokuto, he’d learned a lot. Not from online stalking, because he wasn’t a creep, but from the videos Bokuto had posted previously to Akaashi following him. Bokuto had stated in a video that he lived in Japan and played volleyball in high school. He also mentioned that it was a big part of his life back then and he was still influenced by it now, so Akaashi wondered if he ever matched up with Bokuto’s team. 

Akaashi shook his head, erasing that thought from his mind. Someone as amazing as Bokuto probably went to some super fancy boarding school, not a public school that didn’t even make it to nationals. 

In Akaashi’s mind, he put Bokuto on a pedestal. Way above everyone else, sitting there on a throne with a crown, hair down slightly disheveled covering part of his golden eyes that pierced through Akaashi like a knife, with a gold cape and a heart warming smile. 

Ok, maybe Akaashi was a creep. A big one, but he couldn’t help falling for someone so attractive and from what he’s seen, someone so genuine and easy going. Someone who didn’t even know he existed. 

We all had celebrity crushes, Akaashi was just extra passionate about his, not that he would ever divulge that information to anyone. 

Akaashi usually was really good at staying calm and rational, unlike most of his friends. He was good at suppressing his emotions, which is why he was so surprised when his chest tightened at the sight of Bokuto three months ago. 

Turning off his phone and shoving it in the back pocket of his loose fitting jeans, Akaashi walked over to the mirror, fixing his white button up. 

His work didn’t really have a dress code per say, as long as you wore the hat with the store logo, your name tag and apron, you could wear pretty much whatever you wanted, which was good because Akaashi had seen the uniforms and they were atrocious to look at. 

Once he’d gotten most of the wrinkles off his shirt, he pulled a navy sweatshirt over his head with Rabushakku’s logo embroidered into it in a lighter blue. 

After Akaashi was satisfied with his look, he ruffled up his shaggy black hair a bit to regain some volume and took his house keys and earbuds, tossed them into his bag and threw the black bag over his shoulder. With that, he yawned tiredly again and rubbed his eyes once more and stumbled out the door and to work. 

ᨕ

After an excruciatingly boring train ride —Akaashi’s phone died halfway through the ride— and an even more boring walk of five minutes just to get to his work, Akaashi finally managed to reach the back door. 

He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and fumbled around for the keys to open the heavy metal door. Coming to work after sunset was always slightly startling to Akaashi, mostly because the restaurant wasn’t in the best part of town and the crime rate had been up recently. It wasn’t as bad on his usual shifts because he would come around five and stay until twelve, but now it was around nine and the sky had been taken over by an inky blackness. There were no stars either, but that was probably caused by all the streetlights that were on and glowing lampposts of the city lights illuminating the streets. 

Finally finding the right key, a smaller gold one, Akaashi fit the gold metal into the key slot and unlocked the door, hurrying inside with a shiver up his spine. 

It was early spring, March, but it was still pretty cold outside and Akaashi hadn’t brought a jacket with him. He should’ve known better than to rush out of the house without proper attire for the weather, but he guessed he was too tired to notice. 

He stepped into the back room and over to the wall of lockers littered with dents and scratched from years of wear and tear. As he sluggishly walked over to his assigned locker he noticed a note covering a rather large scratch where the paint had come off. 

He grabbed the piece of paper that had been taped to his locker with his slender hands and held it close to his face. 

-Thanks for covering for me and Tsukki tonight, I totally owe you one, wanna grab some yakisoba with me and Tsukki tomorrow night?

Thanks again, Yams-

Yamaguchi was too nice for his own good and Akaashi knew this, so did Tsukishima but they didn’t bother telling Yamaguchi because he would probably never change. That’s just who he was, a nice person who puts too many eggs into one basket. 

Akaashi just smiled at the note, happy that he had friends— well at least one friend that would want to hangout with him. Of course, if it hadn’t been for meeting Tsukki in high school he probably wouldn’t know Yamaguchi either. It not they were close, because they weren’t, Akaashi just found it nice that he had someone— two someone’s to go eat with when he didn’t want to be alone. 

There was Oikawa, but Akaashi hadn’t spoken to him for a while either, plus if he was being honest, Oikawa was a bit annoying. He’s definitely mellowed out since high school, that doesn’t mean he changed personalities completely because if the last time they hung out in second year of college was any indication, he knew it was true. 

Sometimes Iwaizumi would bring Oikawa around the restaurant but he only heard about it from Yamaguchi or Tsukki who definitely hated him. Luckily, Akaashi was never on shift when they came by or else that would be a mess of awkwardness. 

Akaashi turned the knob on his locker, seamlessly putting in his combination, which was his birthday, a bitch self centered, he knew that but it was easy to remember and if any of his co-workers needed to get in there for any reason they could. 

Akaashi dropped his bag into the white tile floor of the small back room and folded the note Yamaguchi had given him and put it into a small cylinder cup he had at the top of his locker. One of the only things he actually kept there when he wasn’t at work. It’s where he put important things that he didn’t want to lose, like notes for example. He had a lot of compliments on his looks from patrons of the restaurant, but the ones that meant the most to him were ones from his co-workers. Like one from Kageyama, who’s tote down something about his work ethic or something from Daichi saying thank you for a favor he did for him. 

He picked up his bag from the floor and set it down in the empty space of his locker and grabbed his cap from the top rack and his folded apron as well, the only other things in his locker. 

He wrapped the strings of the apron around his neck and waist and tied them tightly, hoping that it wouldn't fall off again like it had last week because he’d accidentally tied it too loose. 

He snatched his charge out of the pocket of his backpack and pulled his phone out of his pocket, plugging the cord into the wall and then the charging port of his phone and watched as the white apple symbol appeared in his phone. 

Akaashi figured that he would scroll through Instagram or me last time before shutting off his phone and getting to work. 

Of course, one of the first posts he saw was of Bokuto. Though something caught his eye. In the photo, Bokuto was smiling widely sitting in a chair with a suitcase next to him and a few other bags scattered around him. His hair was up as always and instead of his usual fashion choice, Bokuto was wearing baggy sweats and a hoodie, giving a peace sign to the camera, while the person next to him, whom he recognized as Kuroo had his legs propped up on his own suitcase, leaning back in the chair he was in with his arms crossed and head down, taking a nap. 

The third person in the photo was someone he didn’t recognize, who was barley in the photo, just the side of his head revealing his orange hair and wide childish eyes. He must’ve been the one who took the picture. 

Akaashi looked down at the caption for any indication as to what was going on in the photo and why Bokuto and his best friend would be at the airport. 

-Grr, New York here we come-

New York? The US? Akaashi had never thought Bokuto was one to travel, but he was an influencer so it made sense. Maybe he had fans there, or maybe Kuroo had talked him into going. 

He continued to read the caption to see who Bokuto had tagged, wondering if he could figure out who the guy with the orange hair was. 

-@tetstets-

Akaashi knew that one. Kuroo. 

-@shoyouuu-

That’s who Akaashi didn’t know. Shoyou? He wondered if the orange haired boy would become a part of the regular crew? He was in Bokuto’s profile picture on Tik Tok and Instagram. 

What confused Akaashi even more was the text he received right as he double clicked the post to like it. It was from his boss at the manga company he worked at. 

No that couldn’t be right, that was too much of a coincidence for it to be true. 

He was told to pack his bags because of a last minute business trip to New York. 

Akaashi blinked hard and started at his phone, flabbergasted. 

It wasn’t long before a small smile creeped its way onto his face. 

Akaashi might actually have a chance to meet the person he’s been ogling over for three months. He might finally get the chance to meet Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> a lil note, I don’t know much about Japan or tokyo so I took my previous knowledge and looked some things up. cities and train lines I kinda just inferred. thanks for reading !! I’ll try and update regularly and pls give me feedback on things you liked and things I can work on!!


End file.
